


Don't worry about it

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Lime, Making Out, clemont x misty, grope, mesafanshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Misty & Clemont (ages 22) are living together in Kanto. and one night after dinner, they get a little frisky. (Commissioned)





	Don't worry about it

Cerulean city is where our story takes place as a young couple finishes dinner. It was a fairly quiet evening. Nothing of particular interest happened that day. Thus, nothing of particular interest was talked about that evening. Aside from how good the spaghetti was. Which Misty was happy to hear.

Clemont put the dishes away as Misty finished washing the plates. This chore would take anyone about two minutes. But for the water type gym leader, who was interacting with water, you can see why there was an extra minute added to this routine.

“Uh Misty?” he called.

Embarrassed, “Oops. Was I daydreaming again?”

Clemont snickered a bit, “I think you were.” He leaned over turning the sink off. “You really can’t go a day without being around water huh?”

Misty playfully nudged his arm, “Just like you and inventing those toys.”

He followed her to the living room smiling a little less.

“They’re not ‘toys’.”

“They’re fun like toys.” Misty hopped onto the couch before turning on the TV. “You gonna watch with me?” she asked.

Clemont looked at her for a second. Her shoulder length orange-red hair only just barely draped over the back of the couch. Her body sort of sank down into the seat letting her head rest a little lower than the design’s intention.

“What’re we watching?” he asked.

On the screen was a man holding a baby Mankey with a bandaged leg.

“Something about cute little Pokémon.” This gleam came across her face seeing the young fighter type sipping on a bottle.

“Sure.” Clemont took a seat about 3 feet away from Misty. He stretched his back, put his legs out, and placed his hands over his stomach. Relaxation was all his.

“You can sit a little closer to your girlfriend.” Misty said with a hint of an ulterior interest. An interest that did not go unnoticed. Clemont’s blushing face gave ‘strawberry blonde’ a new meaning.

“O-okay.” He scooted inch by inch gingerly approaching a woman with a slowly decreasing patience.

“Clemont.”

“Y-yes?”

She smirked turning her head to completely face him. “Do I have to come over there?”

Clemont layered his anxious nerves with a clear tone in an attempt to sound more confident than he was.

“If you want to, then by all means.”

His cheeks were still about as red as a Pikachu’s, so the effect wasn’t as strong as it could’ve been. But, Misty’s heart did pound a little faster at Clemont’s voice.

“You asked for it.” The woman lifted herself up a bit closing the gap between them. She still knew Clemont had issues with intimacy, so her actions started slow and subtle.

Her head rested against his shoulder and her hand lied on his lap. Misty wasn’t the best at it in practice either, but reading romance novels gave her an idea. Even if most of those stories ended poorly.

Clemont leaned into her a bit, turning his head ever so slightly. His lips hovered over her and he whispered something that made Misty as happy as a Chansey.

“I’m gonna start kissing you know.”

“Go for it.” She whispered back.

She sat back letting her boyfriend come in to do what he said. Their mouths caught one another as Misty’s arms wrapped around his neck. Her hips bucked forward a bit feeling Clemont’s arms slink around her waist. Their bodies drifted down as their make out session continued.

Her fingers ran through his sunflower hair as her back hit the seat cushion. His palms roamed against her lower back while they explored one another’s mouths. Eyes shut and the TV audio becoming easier to ignore, Clemont and Misty were getting more and more into the other. Her hands started to travel down his back until her Gyarados blue fingernails hit his belt. His hands, stayed in the same pattern of circulating right above bum.

‘Let’s fix that’ Misty thought to herself with a chuckle.

Suddenly, her legs encased Clemont’s hips and she log rolled the duo off the furniture to the ground.

“Ow!” Clemont said upon impact. “What was that,” When he looked up, Misty’s position had switched to her sitting on his lap. Her finger burrowed under his belt loop. If she lifted up, he’d be undone. Was the bulge she felt against her palm a sign he wanted that? Or what would naturally happen after kissing your girlfriend who was now on top of you?

“Does your ‘Emolga’ wanna come out?” Misty asked licking her lips seductively.

Clemont looked up to her trying to find words. It was a blurry look since his glasses came off during the barrel roll but his words were crystal clear.

““Bedroom!” If not a little loud. 

“…Why?” Misty asked.

“I don’t wanna get sweat stains on the carpet.”

Almost on reflex, Misty jumped off Clemont while grasping his shirt, leading him to her master bedroom. More specifically, the bed. 

Misty loved French things after all. 

End


End file.
